Smoke: The Room
by Agent Titus
Summary: First story i ever wrote for fanfic. A short story about a man named Smoke. Currently stuck in a small room with little memory of that past two days, he has a special ability in seeing things that others can't. His brother tells him it's a hallucination,


**Title:** Smoke: The Room

**Author:** Agent Titus

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Zeek and Smoke are my Characters. I haven't used anyone else's work/ characters/ ideas purposely. Any similarity is purely coincidence.

**Word Count:** 1273

**Summary:**. A man named Smoke is stuck in a small room with the ability to see people with a strange electric blue charge, like they have electrical powers or a powerful source at work. A short story about the early stages of Smoke's sight, what happens because of it and mainly focusing on the death of someone close to him. Is Smoke's ability just a hallucination?

**Notes:** This is my first story for fanfiction so please bear with me if it's not that great. I'm thinking about writing another part to this after all, it's not really much of a story with it's size and all.

It was just after midnight. It was dark, except for green glow that appeared to illuminate half the room. It was that of a dozen or so, small green lights, each a number or letter on what looked to be like an LCD screen, only he couldn't touch it. Like it was behind a glass panel. It was showing the time of 12:11 and beneath it, Wednesday. It was the only feature of the room. Even in darkness. Smoke lay on the floor of the small room and sighed. After the recent turn of events, he didn't know what to think nor did he know what was going to happen next. But he did feel like the last day or so had certain effects on him.

Smoke figured he was suffering from mild Insomnia. He just couldn't sleep, no matter what. He didn't feel tired at all, he wasn't his normal self. Two days ago it was only a small change in his vision. Hallucination, as his brother once called it. Smoke found that certain people appeared to have regular charges of blue electricity flowing up their veins. And sometimes those people would leave traces of the charge in the things they touched. Like the woman in town who sold flowers or the mechanic from down the road. The people were everywhere, acting as normal as the sun rising. Smoke didn't understand what was happening, it looked real to him. But was it?

The darkness, silence and sheer boredom sent him into a state of deep thought and unhappy reminiscence. He remember back to Monday afternoon. He thought of this day as still a cloud of confusion despite the fact he could clearly remember the events of it. it was confusing because he still didn't fully understand it. He still had so many questions about it.

It was Monday afternoon, Smoke seemed to spiral into a state of confusion and anger. He went to his brother, Zeek, for help. Zeek was his only living family member. But not even he would believe Smoke. But something happened next that triggered Smoke. Zeek had returned from the kitchen with two cans of Van Barrel, their favourite beer. Zeek placed the can on the table in front of Smoke and just as his hand lifted off the can, Smoke saw a slight spark of blue fly off the can, then another, followed by a short-lived electric charge. Smoke stared at the can for a few seconds, realising the awful truth. As he turned to his brother who was now heading back towards the kitchen, Smoke noticed the same blue, electric looking charge repelling off his brother's right arm. A floorboard creaked beneath Smoke as stood up. Zeek turned around, looked down at his right arm just as the charge died. It appeared neither of them knew what to say. Zeek realised what Smoke had seen. Smoke broke into a state of denial. It couldn't be, his own brother was one of them?

Zeek sensed his brothers emotion as Smoke began to back away towards the door but Zeek knew what he had to do, he had orders to follow. Zeek began to follow Smoke, taking a step forward before holding his arm straight out and opening his palm. Smoke was now at the door, his sweaty palm grasped at the door handle, it was locked. Zeek's eyes sat fixated on Smoke. Didn't want to kill him, he didn't want to kill his own brother. But he knew too much, he had to be taken out. He had to follow through with his plan.

As Smoke finally managed to get a firm grip on the handle, the charges began to pile up in the centre of Zeek's hand. Smoke knew this couldn't be good. He began to bash at the lock, while kicking the bottom of the door with the heel of his foot. A whirring sound interrupted Smoke's attempts, Zeek moved his arm back slowly towards himself and shot it back straight towards Smoke. The blue energy flew at close to bullet speed, Smoke managing to duck out of the way. The blue charge had formed a sphere like shape and had blown a hole in the top half of the door. Smoke saw his opportunity and threw himself through the hole. Zeek ran after him, straight at the locked door but using his sheer strength to bash down the door in one blow.

Smoke had already made it around the side of the white, whether- paneled house. Frantically scrambling to move faster, he noticed a Hatchet leaning up against the side of the house. He grabbed the small axe, turned off the small concrete path and hid behind a thick bush in the side garden.

Zeek had just appeared at the open gate where Smoke had passed to get to the side of the house. Looking around for any sign of Smoke, Zeek stepped forward. "I know you're here, Smoke. You can't hide forever. We're everywhere. No one will believe you" Zeek said with an evil sense of satisfaction.

Zeek was still making his way down the concrete path, mere three, maybe four steps from where Smoke was crouched. Zeek's attention suddenly focusing on where the hatchet was once leaning against the house's paneling. Zeek, stopped but two steps from Smoke. Zeek's eyes moved from one side, to the other, as if in slow- motion. Smoke readied the small axe with his grip at the base of the handle. And in a swift move, he arose from his hiding position and flung the axe at Zeek's head. The found itself impaled in Zeek's face, landing to the left of his nose and over his left eye. A splash of blood fell onto the concrete below him. Zeek fell. The force of the axe passing onto his body and pushing him backwards. Zeek fell to the ground with a thud, forcing a small amount of blood to arise from his mouth. Blood then began to drip slowly from where the axe was impaled.

Smoke pulled himself out of the stance he was in after letting go of the axe. He walked up to the body of his former brother, but to Smoke, it wasn't really his brother. Something had already taken over him. He didn't bother to reclaim the bloodied axe, fell to his knees beside the body in a state of confusion and sadness. He began to question himself why he did this, what compelled him to throw an axe at his brother? Sure, Zeek was one of them now but perhaps he could've been saved somehow. "I Guess I'll..... never know...." thought Smoke.

And that brought him here, to this room. Smoke couldn't remember much as to how he got here from the Monday afternoon. He remembered blacking out not long after kneeling beside his brother's body. After that all he could remember was looking a ceiling of rectangular, fluorescent lights and a man wearing goggles and one of those white, fabric masks over his mouth and nose. He also vaguely remembered seeing an x-ray screen and a man examining two or three x-rays on it, before turning to look directly into his eyes. That was it.

He stared back at the clock, 12:15.

To Smoke it was just confusing, he just wanted answers. Why was he here? Who was keeping him here? he hadn't even been able to see this room fully illuminated yet. Smoke figured he'd just have to wait. But how, When fifteen minutes felt like and hour. He felt as if it was going to be a very long morning.


End file.
